Funds are requested to support, in part, the Second International symposium on Familial Alzheimer's Disease (FAD), to be held in Seattle, WA, from May 14 through May 17, 1`989. The first Symposium was held in Tulsa, OK, on October 22 and 23, 1987, at which time attendees (176 registrants) unanimously supported a motion to hold a Second Symposium in Seattle in May or June, 1989, to be hosted by the University of Washington Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). Participants are expected to include scientists from Japan, Australia, the United Kingdom, Sweden, Finland, France, Germany, Italy , Belgium, Holland , Mexico, Canada and the United States, including representatives from a number of ADRC's who are conducting research on DAD. The program will include platform presentations and poster on Linkage, Clinical Epidemiology, Neuropathology and Neurochemistry, Peripheral Biomarkers, Amyloid, Neurofibrillary Tangles, Prisons and Chromosome 21. Abstracts will be published in a new journal dedicated to AD research (Alzheimer's Disease and Associated Disorders). A major goal of the Symposium will be to consider approaches to the coordination, on an international level, of efforts to map the genetic loci responsible for FAD. A small post-conference workshop will be devoted to this issue and will involve representatives of the major groups active in the field (Mass. General, Harvard, Duke, U. Washington, NIH, NY State Inst. Basic Res. Dev. Dis., St. Mary's Hospital-London, Univ. Antwerp).